


[Edit] Territory

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Collars, Dark, Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Edit, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Manip, Mating Bites, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 8 Path 1: Territoryan ABO AU in which omegas are sold as slaves. and of course, all the rich Alphas have at least one.(manip in the top right corner by me)Here's the tumblr post





	[Edit] Territory

  



End file.
